I am the Soft Stars That Shine at Night
by thetideisrising
Summary: "You died," she said in between sobs. "I know." kiliel Botfa fix-it (drabble)


** Hello everyone! I normally hang out in the Agents of SHIELD and Doctor Who archives, but after watching Botfa, I knew that I had to contribute somehow. When I read The Hobbit five years ago, I instantly liked Kili and when Dos came out I was delighted to see that he had found love, even though I knew it wouldn't last. Anyway, here's something that I believe is realistic and could potentially happen, even though we know that Tauriel's story line will not be continued. Here it is, and as always is rated T for adult themes. I do not own The Hobbit, nor any other reference, lyric, or concept that I may use in this story. Please read and review!**

~(~

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there; I did not die – _**Mary Elizabeth Frye **

~(~

"Tauriel of Mirkwood," she said, bowing deeply. "At your service."

The elf Queen of Gondor pursed her lips, frowning deeply. She glanced towards her husband, King Elessar, who also shared her facial expression.

"Tell me, Tauriel of Mirkwood," he said with concern. "Why have you not departed with the rest of your kin?"

She stiffened considerably, her porcelain face immediately forming into the façade she had practiced for years before she had even laid eyes upon –

_Kili_

Her eyes fluttered, searching the room for any indication of much needed help. Opening her mouth to respond, a traitorous sob escaped her, tears burning in her eyes.

She barely registered the queen moving from her throne, her long skirts dragging against the marble. She gently grabbed her hand; Arwen's porcelain fingers smoothly rubbing the tension away.

"Who was he?" she asked sincerely, her voice tending the deepest wounds upon Tauriel's heart.

King Elessar joined them, his eyebrows raised in alarm.

"His name was Kili," she began. "And I loved him more than anything."

She had heard rumors of the kind rulers of Gondor, who took wretches like her in and tended to them, giving them a purpose to live once more. She had been in the process of fading when Mithrandir approached her, reminding her of the lay of Luthíen, and that if she waited, perhaps she could beg the Valor to return him to her in exchange for her immortality, a price she was willing to pay. She had laid low during the War of the Ring, deciding that if she were to get herself killed, it would make things worse, seeing as elves and dwarves went to different heavens. When the war was over, she followed Mithrandir's advice and headed to Gondor.

"Kili?" The king asked. "That is no elvish name."

"That is because he was a dwarf," she responded.

"Kili, sister-son of Thorin?"

She nodded gravely.

Though she had not spoken for a while, Arwen's voice chilled her to the bone.

"He is buried in Erebor, yes?"

She nodded.

"Estel, send a servent to the King under the mountain, tell him the Queen of Gondor is arriving with a friend."

"Arwen, I do not find it wise-" he began.

"Imagine if it was me, Estel," she stated. "Would you go?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now Tauriel, I assume that you know how to wield a blade?"

Tauriel could not shake the smile off of her face.

~(~

Their trip to Erebor was uneventful, and Tauriel found that she missed the days of chasing orc packs through the woodland, even if she was alone.

She found that she adored Arwen Undomiel, and that even though her story turned out to be a happy one, they were not entirely different after all. Both had fell in love with members of races that should never be joined, and both had forsaken their kin for the halls of men and dwarves.

Both were going to die.

She tried not to dwell on that portion of her mortality.

When they arrived at the gates, she was surprised to find Legolas there, if there was one person who she would of never expected to befriend a dwarf, it was he. Still, here he was, introducing to her a dwarf named Gimli, son of Gloin one of the dwarves from Thorin's company. Even though it pained here to hear the words, the smile she gave him was not as forced.

"What are you doing here, Tauriel?" he asked.

"I think I can bring him back," she responded.

"Bring who lassie?" Gimli had asked.

She inhaled. "My lover, I lost him during the battle of the five armies."

Gimli's eyes widened. "Lover? Lass, my father told me the stories, you plan to resurrect the heir of Erebor?"

She nodded stiffly.

She was not expecting the deep bow that he gave her.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service, Queen under the mountain."

She could not help the watery smile that spread upon her face.

"Thank you, Gimli. I entrust that you will be a great advisor."

"_Tauriel!" _

Arwen's voice was urgent, and she spun on her heel to face her.

"Yes?"

"I am informed that there will be a fire moon tonight."

Tauriel choked out a sob of happiness. Her eyes gleaming with a raw glee that Legolas had not seen since before he passed.

"Then we shall do it tonight," she decided.

"All hail Tauriel, Queen under the mountain," Gimli said with a finality that made her stomach churn.

"We have no time to lose, Tauriel, we should descend now."

~(~

She held her breath as the day turned dark and she descended into the tunnels. Arwen had said that they would be the furthest down seeing as they were the last to be buried in an ancient line. On they walked.

When they reached the tomb, it was beautiful, his name carved in dwarfish above the door, and a blazing torch illuminating a small entryway. She stepped inside, his bloodied corpse laying on a slab the first sight she laid her eyes on. She inhaled, fleeing to his side and laying next to him on the slab.

"What do I do?" she asked.

Arwen smiled at her. "My grandmother is Galadriel, my mother Celebrian. Magic runs in our family. I believe that I can undo what has been done."

Tauriel nodded weakly. "Proceed."

As Arwen began to chant, she kept her eyes focused on his face, her fingers carefully outlining his jaw, her lips pressing chaste kisses to his cold flesh. Suddenly, he groaned, her eyes widening in alarm as he shifted on the slab, his chest rising, and then sinking. She had cried at first, unsure what was happening to her beloved dwarf. When she realized that he was breathing, the sobs turned horrific, she clutched him like a toy.

He would later on say that his first sight since his death was the scariest thing that he had ever experienced, even if he had nearly died from a poison arrow and actually died from an orc.

"_Tauriel," _he breathed.

She choked on her sobs as her body withered uncontrollably, arms and legs flying to surround him in an embrace and never let him go.

"You died," she said in between sobs.

"I know," he replied with a small smile on his face.

She bent over him, pulling his face to hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart a few moments later, her lips seeking his out again, and again until she collapsed in a heap from the emotional trauma of the day.

He grabbed her hand and lifted her into a standing position, the smiles on their faces broader than they ever were. Passing Arwen, she tipped her head slightly.

"All hail Kili and Tauriel, King and Queen under the mountain," she said with admiration.

Kili nodded. "And all hail Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor."

She smiled at them, her skirts dragging behind her as she left the room.

He gripped her hand tightly, slowly rubbing circles next to her thumb.

"We are going to be okay," he said after some time.

"I know."

~(~

**So I hope everyone liked it, and I got my inspiration for this story after listening to Lana Del Ray's cover of Once Upon a Dream, (I always loved sleeping beauty.) It's short, and I would have put more time into it had it not been for some other projects that I'm working on in the Agents of SHIELD department. Please read and review! xoxo**


End file.
